Renjana
by Kenzeira
Summary: Bagimu, melankolia ini tak berbatas waktu. Demonstrasi untuk #MariBerpuisi.


{Di antara jalanan bersalju; kau dan aku ada, meninggalkan jejak-jejak yang lalu hilang kembali, seumpama ingatan yang perlahan samar dimakan waktu.}

Luruhan sakura seperti salju, katamu

Lantas, apakah salju di matamu sama seperti sakura-sakura itu?

{Sementara bagiku; salju adalah salju, sakura adalah sakura. Dan di antara dua hal itu, ada bagian dari dirimu yang masih saja tinggal—menjelma kenangan.}

* * *

.

 **RENJANA**

 _Demonstrasi untuk event #_ _ **MariBerpuisi**_ _bulan Desember mendatang_

 _ **Prompt**_ _: satu, dua, hujan dan tangismu redam (oleh_ _ **Nairel Raslain**_ _)_

 _5 Centimeters per Second belongs to Makoto Shinkai and CoMix Wave Films. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._

.

* * *

Bagimu, melankolia ini tak berbatas waktu, sebab, kenangan selamanya mendekam di sudut ingatanmu; selama-lama-lamanya, sampai kau hanya bersisakan abu.

Dalam sekian gerbong kereta, menuju tujuan-tujuan tertentu, sesekali kau terlempar kembali ke masa-masa tatkala kereta itu membawamu pergi jauh, jauh sekali, demi mencapai satu tujuan yang asing; demi Akari. Pada hari itu, langit sama bersalju. Dingin menusuk tulang, angin kencang, angin menerbangkan surat cintamu—yang entah berlabuh di mana kini, yang entah dibaca siapa, atau justru terkubur bersama salju yang lalu mencair dan memburamkan kata demi kata yang kau tulis sepenuh hati.

[Sudah sekian belas tahun semua berlalu, tapi lihat, kenangan masih terekam jelas seperti baru terjadi kemarin; atau kenangan itu hilang namun kau terus memperbaharuinya sebagaimana cara otak bekerja, seakan kejadian tersebut begitu nyata— _seperti baru terjadi kemarin_.]

Adalah sakura; yang pertama kali mengingatkanmu padanya. Adalah salju; musim yang terakhir kali mempertemukanmu dengannya. Tapi salju kali itu seperti bukan salju, dingin kali itu seperti bukan diakibatkan oleh salju pula. Angin seolah menerbangkan sakura-sakura dan jalan yang kalian lalui ialah jalan yang dipenuhi tumpukan sakura—bukan salju, bukan. Kemudian, ciuman kecil semakin membuat sakura-sakura merekah kemerahan sebelum beterbangan dan sampai padamu.

[Tapi, dingin itu tetap ada, berupa setitik es yang meleleh di permukaan telapak tangan seperti ingatan yang perlahan memudar sementara perasaan justru menguat.]

Kau bertanya-tanya, apakah begini perasaan Akari ketika mengatakan bahwa luruhan bunga sakura tak ubahnya salju di musim dingin—sementara bagimu, salju waktu itu terasa seperti luruhan sakura yang membekukan, yang menghangatkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Salju bukan lagi salju dan sakura bukan lagi sakura, kau berubah pikiran. Lalu, apa yang membuat perempuan itu berpikir sakura seperti salju? Apakah karena jarak di antara dua musim tersebut merupakan suatu pertanda; perpisahan.

[Kau letakan separuh perasaanmu di dalam laci meja, terkunci rapat bersama kotak biru toska—sebelum hari itu; hari ini, kau mendapati dirimu sendiri membukanya. Kata demi kata yang dulu begitu berarti besar, kini tidak lagi, seiring bergantinya musim dan kau tumbuh seumpama pohon yang semakin tua semakin mengeras hatinya, kau mencoba abai pada perasaan-perasaan semacam itu; melankolia. Meski pada akhirnya melankolia tetap setia memelukmu; dan kotak biru toska tempatmu menaruh separuh rasa kembali melumatmu habis-habis dalam kesepian serta kesedihan tak berbatas waktu.]

* * *

Kemukus melayang melesat; di langit biru tua yang serupa kanvas

Aku hitung bintang; kau hitung bulan

Sampai habis waktuku, kau lenyap sebab letih

Aku hitung ulang; satu, dua, rerupamu semakin samar

Aku hitung lagi; satu, dua, hujan dalam tangismu redam

Aku tak lagi menghitung, tidak lagi-lagi

Sebab letih aku sendiri—dan kau; pupus menjadi kenangan

{Biar aku mengenangmu di antara tiap-tiap napas, walau kau hanya sesekali mengenangku menjelang tidurmu, atau tatkala kau duduk seorang diri di dalam kereta; membayangkan perjalananku dulu demi berjumpa denganmu.}

* * *

Kereta, kereta, kereta melesat cepat meninggalkan masa lalu. Kau duduk selamanya di situ; menyaksikan salju-salju, sakura-sakura, musim-musim yang silih berganti, matahari yang terbit lalu tenggelam, bintang-bintang yang kadang hilang meski bulan tetap menggantung setia, cahaya yang menelusup di antara daun pada ranting-ranting pohon; _komorebi_.

Kau telah kehilangan hasrat untuk hidup (tapi, tapi … kau tetap hidup dan terus melangkah, meski seringkali kau terjebak sendiri di dalam kereta yang membawamu pada kenangan; keresahan). Sakura membutuhkan waktu lima sentimeter per detik sebelum jatuh, hujan membutuhkan waktu lima meter per detik, sementara awan perlu satu setimeter per detik sebelum turun menjadi hujan atau salju. Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk melupakan Akari?

Kau hendak menghitung; tapi tidak, tidak lagi-lagi. Sebab letih kau sendiri, menyaksikan masa kilas balik dalam bentangan jendela kereta yang melaju cepat dengan suara berdogleg-dogleg. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan kau terlelap dalam mimpi mengenai dirimu dan Akari sewaktu masih tiga belas tahun, menelusuri jalanan bersalju, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki yang perlahan hilang sementara musim mulai menghitung; satu, dua, kenangan masih berlangsung dan hujan salju selamanya enggan redam.[]

* * *

 **9:50 PM – September 25, 2017**

Renjana; rasa hati yang kuat—berupa rindu, cinta kasih dsb.

Melankolia; kelainan jiwa yang ditandai oleh keadaan depresi dan ketidakaktifan fisik.

Kemukus; bintang jatuh, bintang berekor, atau komet {untuk arti yang lebih puitis}

Berdogleg-dogleg; istilah ini terdapat dalam Jajak MD, _Keringat Tua Menetes di Jakarta_ (Jakarta: Balai Pustaka, 1978)

Demonstrasi; [2] peragaan atau pertunjukan tentang cara melakukan atau mengerjakan sesuatu.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan sebagai hasil demonstrasi untuk event # **MariBerpuisi** yang akan diadakan pada bulan Desember mendatang. Nantikan pengumumannya pada akhir bulan November. Semoga teman-teman sekalian berminat untuk ikut serta dalam gerakan memperbanyak fanfiksi poetry berbahasa Indonesia, agar puisi tetap bertahan meski dalam konteks tulisan berjenis fanfiksi:)


End file.
